Que
Mewque was one of the first characters used in an rp. She is the product of genetic experiments to create a clone with the strength of Mewtwo and the transforming abilities of Mew, while being able to be controled. They succeeded on the first two. When she entered Never Night, her schoolmates and teachers started calling her Que and the name stuck. Appearance As a pokemon she resembled Mew more than mewtwo, and shares the blue coloration of a shiny mew or perhaps an articuno. Her ears are shaped like Mewtwo's, and she mysteriously has wings where her arms should be. Her eyes are aqua in color and shaped like Mew's. When she becomes a morph, she retains most of her pokemon characteristics such as her ears and tail. Her wings more or less are replaced by arms, but they still retain a light fur-like down. She gains long light blue hair, which in current times she keeps braided most of the time. History Birth and Early Life She was born in a lab, and taken away shortly after hatching. Raisei was the one who rescued her, becoming almost like a mother to the newborn pokemon. Being just a baby, she was very playful and a bit clumsy. Her abilities hadn't quite come into their full strength, with her barely being able to float. Sometime later, she and Raisei met morphs Oruke and Rikaou. Overtime she met the other morphs including Windace, the leader of the group that Oruke and Rikaou belonged to. During the course of her travels with Raisei, she managed to get seperated from her and spent quite a bit on her own. The young pokemon getting into trouble with her playful personality, but managing to get out using her growing abilities. As she grew, Mewque gradually became flapped her wings less and used her mind more...freeing up her wings to use to carry objects. She was especially fond of round objects. Dem The next time she would run into Oruke and Rikaou, she had once again gotten seperated from Raisei. While taking a break on a beach, they came across Arya. This time she happened to have a young and very grumpy pokemon with her. He was introduced as Dem, Mewque's twin. At first glance he attempted to start a fight with Mewque, while she was only interested in playing. At Arya's request Dem was imprisoned in a psychic bubble until he calmed down. Eventually, Mewque went off with Arya and Dem for a while, before eventually heading off with her brother. As time went by, Dem became less interested in fighting with his sister and more interested in protecting her. Becoming a Morph One night while looking for Raisei, Mewque and Dem were attacked in an attempt to capture them. The last thing Mewque remember was Dem shielding her from a blast, seemingly sacrificing himself. The next few monthes were a painful blur as she was experimented on and eventually turned into a morph. Eventually morphs broke into the lab she was in, among them being Arya, and she was rescued along with some of the groups missing morphs. Cavern Spings and the Morph War Under Construction Attacks *Psychic *Transform *Gust *Aurora Beam